Totsugeki! Gekkan Pro Tennis (Sanada)
Totsugeki! Gekkan Pro Tennis (突撃!月刊プロテニス 真田弦一郎編, Assault! Monthly Professional Tennis!) is the 7th track to Sanada's album Shou. Lyrics Kanji= 「芝！『月刊プロテニス』今月の特集は、真田弦一郎を追うぞ！！」 「はい！井上前輩！！」 君をスクープ　隠してもダメさ！！ 君をストーク　隠してもムダさ！！ あまりにも渋すぎるその声 きっちりと生真面目な帽子のかぶりかた 限りなく嚴めしい言葉は 頂点に立つものの強烈なプライド 聞かせてよ　居合い抜きで　何切り捨てたのか？ 教えてよ　君が最後に　涙流した時はいつか？ 俺の（君の）素顔暴こうとしても（ても） 無論甘えた夢も　迷いも　隙など見せぬ よしんば（よしんば？）地にまみる日が来ても（ても） 王座を奪い返すだけだ　揺るがぬ！！ 「この熱さ！記事になるぞ！！」 君をスクープ　隠してもダメさ！！ 君をストーク　隠してもムダさ！！ ありえない強すぎる眼差し 果てしない筋トレで隆起する胸板 容赦なくねじ伏せて浴びせる 奥底で反逆を微かに待ちながら 聞かせてよ　ねえ寄せ書きに　書く座右の銘は？ 教えてよ　君を最高に　喜ばせた贈り物は？ 俺の（君の）　道の枷になるなら（なら） たとえ束の間であれ　心を揺らしはしない まさに（まさに？）王道の名のとおり（おり） ひたすら堂々と行くしか　有り得ぬ！！ 「…だんだん質問がたるんでいるのでは？」 「だ…だって…真田くん！！」 取材終え記者は思う　噂以上の王の威嚴 この男　本物中の本物だ！！ 俺の（君の）素顔暴こうとしても（ても） 無論甘えた夢も　迷いも　隙など見せぬ よしんば（よしんば？）地にまみる日が来ても（ても） 王座を奪い返すだけだ　揺るがぬ！！ 君をスクープ　隠してもダメさ！！ 君をストーク　隠してもムダさ！！ 君をスクープ　隠してもダメさ！！ 君をストーク　隠してもムダさ！！ 「これで売上げ倍増だ！！」 |-| Romaji= "Shiba! 'Gekkan Pro-Tennis' kongetsu no tokushuu wa, Sanada Genichirou wo ouzo!!" "Hai! Inoue senpai!!" Kimi wo scoop kakushitemo dame sa!! Kimo wo stalk kakushitemo muda sa!! Amari ni mo shibusugiru sono koe Kicchiri to kimajime na boushi no kaburikata Kagirinaku ikameshii kotoba wa Chouten ni tatsu mono no kyouretsu na pride Kikasete yo iainuki de nani kirisuteta no ka? Oshiete yo kimi ga saigo ni namida nagashita toki wa itsuka? Ore no (kimi no) sugao abakou to shitemo (temo) Muron amaeta yume mo mayoi mo suki nado misenu Yoshimba (yoshimba?) chi ni mamiru hi ga kitemo (temo) Ouza wo ubai kaesu dake da yuruganu! "Kono atsusa! Kiji ni naruzo!!" Kimi wo scoop kakushitemo dame sa!! Kimo wo stalk kakushitemo muda sa!! Arienai tsuyosugiru manazashi Hateshinai kintore de ryuuki suru muneita Yousha naku nejifusete abiseru Okusoke de hangyaku wo kasuka ni machinagara Kikasete yo nee yosegaki ni kaku zayuu no nei wa? Oshiete yo kimi wo saikou ni yorokobaseta okurimono wa? Ore no (kimi no) michi no kase ni narunara (nara) Tatoe tsuka no ma de are kokoro wo yurashi wa shinai Masani (masani?) oudou no na no toori (-ori) Hitasura doudou to ikushika arienu! "...dan dan shitsumon ga tarunde iru no de wa? "Da..datte...Sanada-kun!!' Shizai oe kisha wa omou uwasa ijou no ou no igen Kono otoko honmono chuu no honmono da!! Ore no (kimi no) sugao abakou to shitemo (-temo) Muron amaeta yume mo mayoi mo suki nado misenu Yoshimba (yoshimba?) chi ni mamiru hi ga kitemo (-temo) Ouza wo ubai kaesu dake da yuruganu! Kimi wo scoop kakushitemo dame sa!! Kimo wo stalk kakushitemo muda sa!! Kimi wo scoop kakushitemo dame sa!! Kimo wo stalk kakushitemo muda sa!! "Kore de uriage baizou da!!" |-| English= "Shiba! For this month's 'Monthly Pro-Tennis' special feature, we're gonna capture Sanada Genichirou!!" "Ok! Inoue-senpai!!" You're gonna be my scoop, you can't hide from me!! I'm gonna stalk you, it's useless to hide from me!! That voice of his is much too serious He wears his hat in such a straight laced manner And his words, ever austere With the intense pride of one who stands at the top Tell me, what did you cut down in an iainuki? Tell me, when was the last time you cried? You may try to expose my (your) true face But obviously, I will show no naïve dreams, nor hesitation nor weakness And even if (if?) the day comes where I'm covered in dirt, I will take back the throne without wavering! "This passion! It's gonna make a great story!" You're gonna be my scoop, you can't hide from me!! I'm gonna stalk you, it's useless to hide from me!! His gaze is so powerful it's not to be believed His chest heaves in his endless weight training I'll show you no mercy when I hold you down As I wait secretly in the shadows for my come-back Tell me, what's your catch phrase that you write autographs? Tell me, what was the last gift someone sent you that made you happiest? If it's going to shackle me (you) down from my path It won't hold me back even for an instant Truly (truly?) as defined by the rule of right There's nothing else but moving forward with pride! "...aren't your questions becoming more and more lax?" "B..but Sanada-kun!!" The reporters think as the interview ends, his king's dignity surpasses rumor This man is the real thing! You may try to expose my (your) true face But obviously, I will show no naïve dreams, nor hesitation nor weakness And even if (if?) the day comes where I'm covered in dirt, I will take back the throne without wavering! You're gonna be my scoop, you can't hide from me!! I'm gonna stalk you, it's useless to hide from me!! You're gonna be my scoop, you can't hide from me!! I'm gonna stalk you, it's useless to hide from me!! "Our sales are gonna double with this!" Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics